Resident Evil: Last Escape
by Wolfboyzero
Summary: Back In Raccoon, Leon had a partner, Zero. Zero, Rob and others escape from the doomed city. Also feturing Ada, Wesker, and Birkin. Please R'n'R! Ch. 3 up!
1. Prolouge

**RESIDENT EVIL:LAST ESCAPE**

**Authors' note: This is a fan fiction that was originally a string of posts on a Role-play in the ONA forums. It takes place throughout the Raccoon City incident. The full 3 weeks of the incident were on this RP. The Character "Kyoshiro Zero" was posted by wolfboyzero , InuRoba posted the Character "Rob", The actions of Ada Wong were posted by TheCosplayJunkie and "Zeithe" was posted by ArchDragon**

**Prologue**

Zero wondered where his partner was. His jet-black hair shined slightly in the moonlight from his window, he was young, one of the youngest on the police force in fact, at 23 he was only older than about three other officers. He was hiding in his bedroom in the small building of his newly leased house, pointing his gun unsteadily at the door, his mind rejecting the events of the last 12 hours. He had just been hired on the R.P.D. They hired a lot of new members after suspending the S.T.A.R.S. Apparently they had started babbling nonsense about some cannibal virus, and turned people into _monsters_. Zero joined knowing that having just moved into town that he would need a job. He had just put on his uniform when Chief Irons asked him to do some day patrols. _Simple enough..._ But everything changed when he saw three other R.P.D. squad cars blockading a small area. He stepped out of his vehicle and walked over to the nearest officers. It was Kevin and his partner James. They looked at Zero with a strange, detached look.

"What's going on?" James started to talk but nothing came out. Zero peeked over the cars and saw something red, and something else...a person? ..._No!_ There was blood everywhere and a single civilian...no, there were two. One was a young boy, the other was an older man...and the younger one was...he was _Eating_ the old man's eye! Zero looked at the ground around the two. There was blood smeared everywhere...and on the ground there were two other civilians...a young girl and a woman...there were bite marks all over them. "What the hell's going on!" He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the young boy. "What the fck is going on!"...Still they wouldn't answer his question. They just blocked off the on-lookers, telling them that it was under control and that the young boy was insane. "Don't just stand there, stop him!" Zero shouted at the two officers. James explained that they were under orders not to shoot the civilians by Chief Irons. "Fck that! He's _eating_ innocent people!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**Bam bam!**_

Zero fired off two shots that found their mark in the boy's left temple. He immediately loosened his grip and crumpled to the ground. James and Kevin were shouting at Zero when he walked off and got back into his squad car, his conversation with Jill Valentine 2 days earlier running through his head. He had run into her emptying the S.T.A.R.S. desks and decided that he wanted to hear the other side of the story. She wouldn't tell him much, except that apparently Raccoons founding company Umbrella did a lot more than make medicine. She then told him that not everyone in the R.P.D. could be trusted, and she walked away. Zero's car sped up as her words about the R.P.D. made him think that Irons was up to something. Zero had always been the paranoid type, a pharmaceutical company conspiracy was something that only he would believe. The car slid to a stop and Zero hopped out and walked towards the doors of the R.P.D. office to ask Chief Irons what in god's name was happening here.

Zero arrived at the office and burst into Chief Irons' office.

"What's happening out there! I just saw three police blockades, all of them hiding the same thing! ..." He looked away from Zero as if he was ashamed, his eyes slightly glazed as if he'd been drinking...again. "The S.T.A.R.S. where right weren't they! There is a Cannibal Virus! Why the hell would you hide this from people?" Irons looked up to Zero again; he looked like nothing was wrong.

"Go back out there...your shift isn't over yet..." His voice swaggered, if there were any questions about him being drunk, they were answered. Zero turned, loosing all respect for Irons and slammed the door behind him. _Incompetent ass..._ He went home that day locking all the windows. The virus spread wasn't bad, and Irons had just told him to go home and come back in the morning. He couldn't sleep that night; his mind was racing, playing back all that the ex-S.T.A.R.S. had said. He decided to barricade his small house until morning, his insomnia still wouldn't let him get any rest, he sat in the corner, propped his back against the wall and pointed his gun at the door. After about two hours, he more of passed out than fell asleep.

When morning came, he went back to work where he was told to help board up the windows and block off the inside parking lot. No one was allowed to leave. Zero could hear the screams of the civilians that had not been allowed inside (about 20 were allowed shelter in the RPD Office) It tore him up inside not being able to help those in need, that's why he joined to RPD in the first place. It was all he could stand not to go completely insane hearing the chaos outside as one innocent person after another was slaughtered. Chief Irons was keeping an eye on him and a few of the other officers that posed a threat of re-opening the doors. The higher-ups handed out SWAT gear and hand guns. Everyone loaded their guns and prepared for the worst. The scratching sounds and moans from outside told the whole story to those that were skeptical...Zero sighed and stood up, pointing his gun toward the small opening in the boards he'd been assigned to protect. it was a full 5 hours before they started to consume more and more ammo as board after board was torn down.

Rob was walking through the carnage that lay in the wake of Raccoon City. Bodies were strewn about, most with bullet holes in their head and blood dripping from their mouths with chunks of flesh clinging on. He had snagged a gun off a dead police officer and was defending himself, looking for anyone in need. He had already had to take out his family. He had gotten word about a week ago of his brother joining the RCPD. He couldn't find Zero anywhere. He decided earlier that day that he would head to the RCPD to look for him. Having already been shot at by a man in black glasses and a long black trench coat, he was on edge. The man eventually shot Rob in the leg, and noticed he was human. Going in for to finish Rob off, the man said,

"As a member of Umbrella Corp, I cannot allow you to live. You have witnessed out atrocious crimes and could leak them to anywhere." The gun was now aimed at Rob's head. "Have you any last requests?" Rob smiled and said,

" Yeah, fck off!" He aimed at the man's head and nicked his sunglasses, sending them flying off. His red eyes glowed and sent fear surging through Rob. "You're brave, but a dead man no matter what." The man picked up his sunglasses, seeing one of the lenses had been cracked. He threw them at Rob and walked off. The initials A.W. were printed on the inside of the lenses. when Rob put them on, he saw a map of the city digitally projected onto them, showing his location with a red dot, several hundred green dots he guessed to be the infected, and about 20 white dots. "Those must be survivors...lets go find some..." he said to himself, heading towards the RCPD.

RACCON DISASTER DAY 3 OF 21

The police station was lost, Zero watched his fellow new recruits formed plans and tried to act them out...all were eaten, new casualties in the dead city. He wondered if the other team had escaped yet. (Chief Irons and about 15 other officers had held up in the other wing of the large building). After finding the card key to the weapon room on another officer's dead body _It was David's..._ He tried as best he could not to think of them as people anymore. But when he opened the weapon's room, a small smile was brought to his face when he saw the one thing he'd wished for just under rescue: A .45 caliber sniper rifle. It even had a silencer next to it! He ran toward the roof of the RPD building taking out 4 carriers along the way. He counted his bullets carefully, he had 6 left in the mag that was in his gun, and 7 more cartridges with 15 bullets in each. When he finally got to the roof he set up his rifle and combed throughout the city, looking for any survivors. He had just about given up when he saw a flash of a flowing red dress flew into the RPD main building, he looked again, nothing. _City must be getting to me..._ He rubbed his eyes and took a brake, eating a bag of chips he'd kicked out of the vending machine before finding the key card. He looked at the moon and laid back. Wishing he'd just stuck with his brother. _You'd kick ass in this situation..._ he thought with a slight grin. He'd managed to cheer himself up with his odd humor to keep him from going crazy; he tried as hard as he could not to let the full carnage of the disaster get to him. He closed his eyes for just a second when he heard the sounds of distant gunshots...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rob aimed his gun with one hand. He was always told to aim with both and but these glasses seemed to help him. A small target appeared over every carrier he saw. When he aimed his gun at one and the red target flashed green until his aim was on the head. The target would then stay green. He got a successive headshot every time.

"Whoever had these glasses must have been rich… he said something about Umbrella though…." Rob checked his clip; There were 4 shots left in it and one bullet still in the chamber. He picked up a few clips along the way and none of them full. He combined a few of them and came out with three and one half clips. He already shot two off, and had one in his pocket. "This 9 mil isn't going to get me much farther. I need more firepower!" That was when he saw the gun shop. He quickly ran over to it and saw the window had been smashed in. He guessed the half-eaten corpse lying inside was the owner. The blood was all over the floor and him. You could only see a hint of the red tank-top he was wearing. Rob hopped behind the counter and saw a lot of novelty guns. "This isn't going to help me at all!" In his blind rage, he kicked a nearby cabinet and sending the contents on top falling on him. He rubbed his head a little and saw a glint of metal from the inside of a suitcase that had fallen. There was a receipt inside saying it was a special order for a Mr. Albert Wesker. "I don't know who you are buddy and but thank you." He remembered the initials inside the glasses. "… No… couldn't be the same guy." He pulled the gun out and which the glasses detected instantly. They identified the gun as a specialty model 45 cal. magnum pistol with laser sight and increased bullet speed. "Well and lets get some ammo." He said as he heard bullets from just outside the store.

_Bam!_

Zero hopped up immediately after hearing the gun shots and they sounded nearby… inside the offices maybe?. He looked through the sight of the sniper rifle again to check for the shooter, whoever was shooting was either farther away than he thought and of they were closer…He was lost in thought when the rattle of the door handle leading to the roof made him freeze. He grabbed his 9mm Samurai Edge (He'd swiped it from the S.T.A.R.S. office… it was Chris's) and slowly crept his way to the DOOR. When he was beside the DOOR he felt as much as heard the strong, swift kick to the handle, but the DOOR still didn't give. He unlocked it from his side and quickly pulled back and ready to shoot if he were in danger. What he didn't expect was to have a gun aiming back at him.

"Put the gun down!"

It was a tall woman; she was Asian and wearing a red dress. _In fact and she's kinda cute…_ To be honest and he'd probably be hitting on her if she hadn't had a gun trained on his forehead. The thought brought him back to reality.

"What do you think you're doing! Don't you know what's out there? If we work together we can get out of town faster." It was as if he hadn't spoken. She looked at him furiously and unmoving. _...She must be _professional. "_I said_ drop your weapon and-" She was interrupted by what felt like a small earthquake. "Shit! I'm too late!" Zero watched her run off, back where she came from and caught his breath.

Ada cursed silently to herself.

"Damnit!" she exclaimed, running off and reloading her gun. "Just a second later and this would have been taken care of. She continued running, realizing that she had no choice but to take another course of action.

"Wait!"

Zero ran after the woman, trying to find out some clue as to what was going on. After turning yet another corner leading into yet another empty hallway, he gave up. He sighed and leaned against the wall, putting a fresh cartridge in his 9mil. Jus to be careful, he swung around the corner, gun aimed high. _Nothing..._ He tried to forget about the mysterious woman...but it was no use, he'd been alone for far too long.

Bye the time he reached the lobby of the R.P.D. building he was panting. _Where the hell did she go?..._ When suddenly he froze, watching. He spun around several times before realizing what put him at unease...The lobby was clean! There was no blood, no sign of the massacre that took place here. What could have done this...and why?

_CRUNCH!_

Zero turned quickly, another small earthquake.

"Holy Sh-!"

He was cut off by the howling cry of the inhuman monster in front of him. It was giant, _Huge!_ Wearing a black trench coat. It's boots crunching into the hard floor of the lobby. _...What the hell is it!..._


	4. Chapter 3

"Damn, I had hoped that my grandfather had been lying about a situation here," Zeithe cursed under his breath as he slowed down his motorcycle, spotting the ruins of a Police Department and he felt his whole body shiver. Despite his own abnormal jade green eyes and red hair standing at a good height for seventeen he trusted his gut instinct more than his own superiors.

He stepped off his motorcycle while keeping one hand close to his katana handle and his other hand close to his automatic rifle, part of his Black Ops training. That's when he felt it again and he shot forward breaking the door down as he whipped his rifle out and stared up at the monster and he froze up in a second upon looking at the grotesque creature wearing a black trench coat but his mind brought him back as he pulled his rifle up and pulled up his mask over his mouth as a precaution.

"Freeze or I'll take you out!" He roared with his finger on the trigger waiting for the slightest movement to either fire or whip out on of his sonic gerenades he had tested.

"Shoot! Now!"

Zero shouted at the stranger, lifting up his own Samurai Edge ((Which is a 9mm handgun...not a sword like most ppl think)) He knew it wouldn't be enough to take out the...'Thing' as he dubbed it. He figured that he'd distract it from the automatic rifle in the corner of his eye. He Started to fire at the back of it's head, the first shots going high and wide, a few piercing it's neck. But once he'd found his aim, every shot found it's mark. Just like he planned, the 'Thing' turned to face him, it's giant steps creating mini-quakes. When it was close enough, and Zero was sure that it had forgotten about the young man at the door, he shouted again.

"Kid, what are you waiting for! Go for the head!"

**** Ada watched silently from the shadows, seeing how this new character would act.

''If they can take care of that, I'll have my work cut out for me.'' Her earpiece then sounded. She listened intently, her eyes getting wide. "You can't be serious! You want me to do what? What happened to my original mission?" she asked the person on the other end in a slight panic. 'Hell's gonna break lose...' She quietly debated on whether or not to take out the "Thing" herself. 'It would definitely help me out right about now...'

A gunshot sounded, interrupting the thoughts of Ada, Zero, and Zeithe alike. The target seemed to have been the head of the "thing" that seemed to be troubling everyone so much. The woman grinned, her eyes smirking beneath her dark sunglasses. She jumped from atop the desk she had been standing on and into the midst of the cop and his newfound friend.

"I always did have superb timing," she gloated, her grin widening. She patted the buns on each side of her head, and then pulled them down, revealing knee-length long jet-black locks. She flipped her hair back. "Name's Lina Wong," she claimed as she stuck out a hand in invitation to shake. 'Yeah, that's my name. And I am so much better than that red-dressed bitch of a twin," she thought angrily. She prepared herself for a heavy interrogation as the cop began to shake her hand.

"That felt easy," Zeithe muttered to himself as he snapped his head around, spotting his motorcycle and knowing full well that he would not be able to use it within the city with the lack of intel about the city. He pulled his large black bag off the back of the motorcycle and pulled both the pistols out and into the holsters at his side. "That was too easy, this doesn't feel right,"

Zeith shrugged off his small bout of fear and he noticed the body and he cocked his automatic rifle as he looked around as if he could feel a pair of eyes still watching him. "So, what other kind of obstacles will we encounter here?"

"Heh. Well for one, there's the whole, 'living dead' thi-"

He was cut off again. A giant fist lifted. Zero had no time to act. He just stood there.

A flash of blue, and then the RPD emblem was in front of him.

"Run kid!"

It was Branagh, Zero's senior officer. "Move! Now!" Zero started to run just as the mammoth hand came flying toward him.

"Branagh, get out of the way!"


End file.
